<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven and Sin by iam93percentstardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569784">Heaven and Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust'>iam93percentstardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Regency, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It just isn’t fair, Tony laments to himself even as he throws his head back and pants. It isn’t fair that Bucky can turn him into this trembling, gasping mess in a matter of mere seconds and then step away and look perfectly presentable in the next instant when Tony still feels utterly undone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven and Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lo-anlurui said:</p><p>Winteriron, regency AU with Bucky courting Tony properly in public and being shamelessly inappropriate in private about how pretty Tony is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It just isn’t fair, Tony laments to himself even as he throws his head back and pants. It isn’t fair that Bucky can turn him into this trembling, gasping mess in a matter of mere seconds and then step away and look perfectly presentable in the next instant when Tony still feels utterly undone. It isn’t <em>fair</em> that Bucky is the very picture of propriety when they’re in public and then whisper such <em>filth </em>into Tony’s ear the moment he steals him away into a darkened corner, honeyed words about how he can’t wait for their marriage, how he’ll spread Tony out beneath him, and teach him the meaning of bliss such as he’s never known before.</p><p>It isn’t fair.</p><p>Tony doesn’t picture himself as much of an innocent, not after the abuse he witnessed and endured in Howard’s home, but Bucky has him acting like a blushing virgin who hasn’t yet experienced his first kiss. It’s ridiculous. So maybe Bucky <em>was </em>Tony’s first kiss. Maybe he will be the first person Tony takes to his bed but he still doesn’t need to <em>act </em>like it. He’s supposed to be calm, collected, worldly—</p><p>“I love the way you turn such a pretty shade of red,” Bucky croons, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand and Tony just…melts. He turns his face into Bucky’s palm, kissing the center of it and smiling a little when Bucky groans. “Like the sunrise over the city. Makes me wonder…”</p><p>He trails off as he slides his hand from Tony’s cheek to the curve of his neck and down to the neckline of his shirt. One stroke, then another, and Tony feels like he shouldn’t be this undone by a simple touch but he is.</p><p>“Will you blush so prettily when I have you beneath me?” Bucky muses. “Will it travel down your lovely body when I take you? What about your—”</p><p>“<em>Bucky</em>,” Tony gasps. ”Someone could hear.”</p><p>“And who could hear us all the way out here, darling?” Bucky looks around the abandoned garden. The crickets are singing their nightly tune and in the distance, Tony can hear the sounds of the party but other than that, they are alone.</p><p>“Why can’t you wait?” Tony asks him. “Why must you taunt and torment me when you know I’ll be yours in a few short months?”</p><p>“Because you are beautiful,” Bucky says bluntly. “And the months may seem short to you but they are an eternity to me.”</p><p>Tony stares at him for a long time, touched by Bucky’s honest declaration that Tony means too much to him to care about what propriety dictates. He lifts a shaking hand and gently cups Bucky’s cheek, a mimic of what Bucky had just done to him.</p><p>“They aren’t short to me,” he says hoarsely. “The months. They stretch on without end and I want to be yours <em>now </em>just as I want you to be mine. I don’t want to wait. Bucky, I would run away with you now if I could, if it would not drive my family to ruin, and I want you to know that.”</p><p>“You and your honor,” Bucky says, smiling fondly. “Howard owes you nothing but an apology and yet you still won’t leave them behind for the sake of their representation.” He leans down, pressing Tony into the hedges, and kisses him gently, sweetly. “It’s one of the many reasons I’m so enamored with you.”</p><p>“I would leave <em>him</em>,” Tony says scornfully. He looks back up at the house, his father’s house and one day, Tony’s. Someone is standing on the balcony and somehow, Tony just instinctually <em>knows</em> that it’s Maria. “But—”</p><p>Bucky’s gaze follows his and he makes a soft noise of understanding. “But your mother.”</p><p>“She doesn’t deserve to be shunned because I was too desperate to wait a few more months, no matter how long they might seem.”</p><p>Bucky kisses him again, harder this time though not as hard as Tony knows it could be. “You’re too good for me,” he murmurs into his mouth.</p><p>“Amore mio,” Tony whispers. “You would wait for me to appease my family. If anything, I’m not good <em>enough</em>.”</p><p>From the balcony, he hears his mother call his name. Bucky grunts, frustrated, and then he catches hold of Tony’s hand and drags him deeper into the garden, further into the maze Howard had had built back when it was all the rage. Tony doesn’t think that Howard has ever set a single foot inside the garden, much less the maze, and it has been his sanctuary since he was a child, running from his father’s hatred. Sometimes, his mother tries to follow him into the gardens but she never goes very far, claiming that the gardens are too haunted for her.</p><p>There are no ghosts in the garden, only the memories of a scared child.</p><p>They stop when they can no longer hear Maria calling, far enough in that he doubts she’ll follow him but perhaps not. It is their engagement party after all.</p><p>Bucky pushes against the hedge and kisses him again, desperate now and needy. “You <em>are</em> good,” he mutters, “and if you don’t see it, then it will be my duty to tell you each and every day until you can tell yourself.”</p><p>“That may be forever,” Tony tells him, thinking of the thousands of lives destroyed by Howard’s weapons—weapons that Tony helped create.</p><p>“Then I will tell you forever,” Bucky whispers, his hungry kisses moving down to his neck. “And it will be my burden to bear. Now hush, your throat is begging for my mouth.”</p><p>“Funny,” Tony says, feeling the heat rising in him again. “I didn’t hear it say a word.”</p><p>“Oh but it did. It’s pleading with me for me to bruise it.”</p><p>Tony’s hands are clutching at Bucky’s back. When did that happen? He could have sworn that they’d been at his side a moment ago. “Sounds violent,” he gasps.</p><p>“Only a littler death, darling.”</p><p>Maybe so but as Bucky slides his thigh between Tony’s legs, letting him rock against him as he pants, he thinks it may still be just as explosive. Pleasure is coiling in his stomach, spurred on by Bucky’s words about how beautiful he is in this moment, how much he wishes he could spread him out on the grass, how—</p><p>“Anthony!” he hears his mother call.</p><p>He groans and Bucky drops his head to Tony’s shoulder, muttering a low curse. “Don’t say things like that about my mother,” he says, swatting Bucky’s arm.</p><p>Bucky raises his head, looking at him with dark eyes. “You look absolutely debauched, darling.” He presses forward again, pushing his thigh against the hard line of Tony’s cock. “Perhaps we should skip the party, go deeper into the maze. Let me lay you out, get my mouth on your beautiful—”</p><p>He steps back suddenly, leaving Tony swaying just as his mother turns the corner. “What were you two doing?” she asks suspiciously, eyes narrowing.</p><p>It isn’t fair, Tony laments again, that Bucky can look so unaffected when Tony feels as debauched as Bucky had said.</p><p>“Nothing,” Bucky says innocently. “Tony wanted to show me the gardens where he spent so much time.”</p><p>She purses her lips, eyeing them, but when neither one cracks, she nods briskly. “Very well. Come back inside. Your guests are wondering where you are.”</p><p>As they’re led out of the gardens, Tony leans over and whispers, “You will be the death of me.”</p><p>Bucky smiles crookedly. “Only a little one, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>